The End of the World
by DeathbladeMeister
Summary: It's 2080, and the Principality of Liechtenstein has officially dissolved, leaving only a few countries left. What has happened? What will happen? Follow the horrors of the 21st century, as the Earth changes beyond recognition...
1. Lilli

**November 11th, 2080**

She never gave too much thought to how she would die.

It was cliché, but Lilli Zwingili, the Principality of Liechtenstein, had never considered her own death.

Nations never liked to think about it, preferring to focus on their immortality instead. Especially if you thought about nations like China, who'd been around for over 4000 years. A nation death wasn't exactly common, even a thousand years ago.

Well, until recently. But even now, a nations death was always kind of stark, and no-one really liked to think about it.

Even so, here she was. One of the last remaining countries. How many of them were left, anyway? Five, maybe six? Or just the four of them now... She was definitely the last semi-micronation, she knew that. Sealand had gone down in '69, Tex and Hutt had of course disappeared with America, Seborgia had stayed with Romano till the bitter end. Monaco had become one with France sometime after the storm crisis in the thirties, and she had no idea what had happened to Wy, Europe having lost contact with Oceania in the last war.

She still considered herself to young to die. She was eleven in human years, but two-hundred and fifty- four in real time. Again, still very young for a nation.

Lilli glanced over the paper her boss had given her once again. It declared the official dissolving of Liechtenstein, and of her merger with Switzerland. Not that big brother knew, of course- his boss signed these for him, but a full dissolving had to have a personification' s approval.

It seemed ironic, at least to her, that the very person who had saved her in the rain all those years ago would, however indirectly, be the one too kill her. Basch would probably die of grief knowing what he did, but it wasn't like he had a choice. And if he did, it would probably be far more merciful than whatever waited him otherwise.

She slowly pulled the ribbon out of her hair and placed it before the paper in front of her. Then she scrawled a message for her brother for when the papers were delivered to him, whenever that would be.

_Ich liebe dich, großer bruder, aber dich hoffe, ich sehe dich nich fur die nachsten hundert Jahre._

_Liebe, Lilli._

Then Lilli signed the contract, confirming that the Principality of Liechtenstein no longer existed.

Then she slowly faded into the air.

* * *

First time writing Angst. Tell me if it's any good. Review to tell me who you want to find out about next.


	2. Yekaterina

**Kiev, 2020**

"Why, _systra?"_

It was official; Ukraine was dying. She had been sick for a long time now, ever since Yugoslavia reformed back in 2015. But that had been just an economic crisis, nothing too serious.

Now, she sat in bed, slowly dying.

It had not taken long for the disease to truly show its' true colours. It seemed harmless enough at first; a little coughing, some nausea. But, as of a week ago, it had truly driven Yekaterina mad.

Ergot poisoning will do that.

Ergot poisoning had been rare to come by in the last century. The bacterium is found in diseased corn, and only becomes poisoning as it is ingested. It causes paralysis, hallucinations and often goes hand in hand with gangrene.

If the victims had hands left.

No-one knew how it had infected at least 75% of the Ukrainian corn. But it had. The more expensive harvests had been spared. It was unfortunate that these were the Ukrainian exports to the West.

So the Ukrainians ate diseased corn. And so did Ukraine.

It had been a relative hell for Ukraine in the last three months. Since ergot poisoning will often drive people mad, there were witch- hunts across the country. It was not uncommon to drive across a road and see an old woman, a Russian man, a deformed child hanging, or burnt, or flayed on a tree.

Doctors can do very little for ergot poisoning. It is not a modern disease, and is virtually undetectable until the final, fatal, stage.

So this was why Russia found Ukraine trying to claw her eyes out with handless stumps, praising God for the opportunity to blind the devil, whom she did not realise, in her maddened state, was in fact herself.

Russia really had no choice. He was the only country bordering Ukraine large enough to be able to take her people without being infected. It didn't stop him hating himself though.

"До побачення, старша сестра. Може вам знайти свій світ, що лежить в її межами."

He signed the paper, stating that the Ukraine, in desperate circumstances, had become one with Russia. Not a State Republic, as before, but just part of the Russian Federation.

He didn't bother to smile at the irony as the thrashing woman, tied to the bed, dissolved into the air.

As Russia now left the empty house, he didn't bother to look at the mirror.

He knew his eyes were blue.


	3. Eduard

**Moscow, 2021**

Estonia had been through some shit in his life. But he wasn't prepared for this.

After Ukraine had dissolved, however long ago that was, Russia had gone mad. Well, madder. It probably didn't help that he saw his sister's eyes every time he looked in the mirror- a sister he was convinced he killed, and could have saved.

So he took to other pastimes. Like torturing Estonia.

Russia was convinced that if enough Ukrainians moved to Estonia, he might get Ukraine back. It sounds ridiculous, but hey, Russia's nuts.

But not _too_ nuts.

It worked, to an extent. Eduard had seen his hair grow a lot lighter, and he didn't need his glasses anymore. He began having odd double memories- fighting Nazis with Russia at the same time as he was spying with Belarus.

It wasn't enough for Russia, though.

Estonia had gone to Russia to complain about Russia's crazy plan, back in November, right back when it started. His hair had already lightened, and his voice had risen. But when he finished his plea, all Russia said was;

"Where is _systra_?"

Estonia had become a permanent resident at Russia's house after that. He was locked in Ukraine's room, where Russia performed his 'perfections'.

It had started with brainwashing; nothing Estonia wasn't used to with his time as the ESSR. The only difference was that since then, Russia had seen _A Clockwork Orange._

Now he couldn't touch his beloved computer without screaming.

Then the physical 'perfections' had started. Estonia had no idea how Ukraine had walked before she died.

Then again, he supposed her breasts weren't made from Russia's cushions.

He didn't even think about what dwelled in his pants. But he did often dwell on why Russians didn't believe in anaesthetic.

He coughed up a little more blood; Russia had done some work on his vocal chords recently. Although he hadn't been around today. He seemed to be preoccupied with 'that bastard America'.

Speaking of the devil, Russia walked in, and smiled at Estonia.

_"Privyet, systra." _he said, holding up a mirror.

Estonia didn't have the energy to gasp. But even if he had caused him so much pain, he admired Russia's workmanship. He was now Ukraine. Perfectly.

But he didn't have enough energy to look properly. In fact, he didn't have any energy at all.

Russia looked so happy. But last thing he heard his 'sister' say was;

"Mine põrgu, Venemaa."

* * *

Body Count: 2 (Ukraine and Estonia)


	4. Matthew and Maria

**Washington DC, February 2025**

This was it.

America finally got what he wanted.

The bastard had declared war on Russia and nearly broken him. He was now the only superpower left in the world.

And now he was going to gain two more states.

Matthew and Maria stood in front of America, who was talking about C.O.D- Book of Shadows. He didn't seem to care that he was going to kill them both.

Or maybe he just didn't realise.

Mexico finally snapped.

_"Idiota! No puedo soportarlo más!"- _And vanished after signing the paper.

Alfred just looked at the spot in front of the contract where Maria had just been stood. Matthew stared, grim-faced, and contemplated.

"Uh- she – you-TONY!"

Canada smiled at his twins' stupidity- the last he would see. The Canadian people _needed_ this, he told himself. Russia had stopped attacking countries strategically, and began hitting them emotionally. So Russia wouldn't just strike America in nuclear war, he'd go for Canada, too.

Russia wasn't attacking America. _Ivan _was attacking_ Alfred._

America was terrified now. He looked different already- his skin and hair were darker, and he randomly shouted out Spanish without realising it.

Matthew wondered what bits of Canada Alfred would take on. The French? The 'eh'? He didn't know.

Alfred was on the phone to Tony now, asking something about installing probes in the White House again. Matthew gave a last sad smile, and addressed Alfred from behind him.

"Au revoir, Alfred. Je te verrai plus tard."

Matthew signed, confirming that Canada was now the 52nd-59th states of America.

When Alfred turned to the window, he screamed.

Nantucket had been replaced with Newfoundland.

* * *

Body Count: 4 (Ukraine, Estonia, Mexico and Canada)


	5. Ivan

**Moscow, December 2025**

Russia had thought Chernobyl had hurt.

It had, but not this much.

America and Russia had been in all-out nuclear warfare since February. At least a missile a day crossed the Atlantic. America had nuked the Caribbean early, ensuring Cuba behaved, with the unfortunate side-effect of killing all the island nations.

Russia would pity them if he wasn't in so much pain.

There were very few Russians living in the Asian parts of the Federation now, just as there were very few Americans living in the states of Mexico and Alaska.

Belarus, Ivan's only ally, had been helpful, but even she had her limits. She had never traded with America, and had no Pacific access. But she stayed right beside him every day, rubbing his wounds with alcohol and feeding him borscht.

Ivan knew that now China was at the brink of war with America. When America had first declared war, citing 'Estonian rights' as the cause, China had been the first to call out America as bullshitting, with no sympathy for the grieving.

Ivan still wasn't sure if China knew that Estonia's corpse was in his guest bedroom. Or what was left of it. Estonia was gone, leaving Ivan's 'perfections' intact.

Belarus was back now, with another bottle of vodka. Even when injured, Russia knew that alcohol withdrawal was not a good thing to go thorough at this time.

Belarus started pouring the liquid into a pint glass when Ivan heard the telltale whistling overhead. Straight to Moscow. Straight to the heart.

America must really hate him.

Belarus had set the vodka down, and began to lift Russia from the bed. This was easy now, seeing as Russia was now around Latvia's size.

When Russia looked at his sister, with her grisly determination and fierce loyalty, he knew he had been mistaken.

He didn't need Ukraine back. he still had his sister.

He hugged Belarus as the whistling grew louder.

"Спасибо Наталье. Я люблю тебя."

After the bomb hit Moscow, there was one survivor. She was pulled eight months later from the ruined city, still searching for her brother's body.

* * *

Body Count: 6 (Ukraine, Estonia, Mexico, Canada, Cuba and Russia)


	6. Natalia

**Minsk, 2026**

Natalia was used to people thinking she was insane.

This was the first time she agreed.

She was now the largest country in the world. Russia had taken most of the Asian SSRs back when he was alive. It was unfortunate that the land was now useless.

She had once been a proud person. Even Russia had described her as 'pretty' once in a while.

But eight months in a radiation zone will change that.

She didn't have hair anymore. It had all fallen out. And it wouldn't grow back, not through the scar tissue. She'd starved while searching for Russia, so she looked like a famine victim. Her boss kept trying to get her to eat, but he didn't understand. It was near-impossible for her to eat now; she'd been so long without food.

But still she coped. Being ugly wasn't bad, per say. But crippling loneliness was.

Lithuania had called around right away once she had been found. Natalia had been in an intensive care ward in the old St. Petersburg. He'd gotten all dressed up in a decontamination suit, and had walked in, all smiles.

That hadn't lasted long.

She was glad he hadn't bolted out of the door straight away. But almost as bad was discussing the economic reforms she'd have to put in, watching Lithuania try not to be sick.

He hadn't called round again.

Natalia hadn't had been face-to face with a person since the taxi driver who had taken her home from the airport, but that was five months ago.

So Belarus was all alone.

But not quite.

Natalia had always had an active imagination. It had never been more prominent than now.

She was left alone with her demons. Ivan, Katuyasha, Toris, Raivis… they all appeared at some point, to torment her.

"Hello, Natalia."

Seems that today it was Eduard.

"Yes, Miss Belarus, it's me."

She knew he wasn't real.

"Yes I am."

She knew he lied.

"No I don't."

She didn't believe what he said.

"Yes you do."

And she certainly didn't do what he told her to do.

"Of course."

She was doing this of her own free will.

"Yes you are."

So she pulled the trigger.

The apparition smiled down at Natalia.

"Убачымся хутка, Міс Беларусь."

Natalia had always been able to see ghosts.

* * *

Body Count: 13 (Ukraine, Estonia, Mexico, Canada, Cuba, Russia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan, Uzbekistan, Georgia and Belarus)


	7. Bella, Lars and Bastiian

**Knokke- Heist, 2028**

Bella had thought she had few regrets in life.

Now she knew she had many.

Global warming had increased rapidly since the Pacific nuclear wars. First Russia, then China. Her people had been far more worried about the effects of the radiation than the rising sea levels.

Belgium and the Netherlands were both relatively flat countries. That was a good thing most of the time- the land was good for transport.

But water unfortunately ran over them very quickly.

So Bella was standing with Lars and Bastiian, at the border of herself and Lars, facing the wave at most a half-kilometre away.

She thought through all the things she'd done, and could have done.

She could have married Spain. She could have not led Romano along. She could have told Bastiian she loved him more often.

But she'd also done some awesome things as well. She'd set up a European peace organization, which had been mostly successful. She'd been a dependable country in an economic crisis. She'd kicked Ludwig's arse in WW1. And WW2. And she'd made awesome waffles.

Bella knew she wasn't always the best sister. She'd practically caused Lars's frugality with excessive spending. She'd ignored Bastiian most of her life.

But not anymore.

She grabbed her brother's hands; Lars in her right, Bastiian in her left.

The wave was getting very close now. Bella could tell the people were panicking. The sceptics were now leaving as fast as they could. She almost wished she could go with them.

But she couldn't. Belgium would be underwater soon.

Bella wondered if she'd dissolve or drown.

The water from the beach was disappearing now. Bella could see some old submarines being revealed where the seawater used to be.

Bella hugged her brothers' close as the wave reached over their heads.

"Rakastan teitä molempia."

When the wave hit, Bella's question was answered.

They drowned.

* * *

Body Count: 16 (Ukraine, Estonia, Mexico, Canada, Cuba, Russia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan, Uzbekistan, Georgia, Belarus, Belgium, Luxembourg and the Netherlands)


	8. Yao and Kun-Woo

**Hawaii, 2030**

"I don't think we're going to win this, aniki."

Understatement of the decade, Kun-Woo.

4000 years was a long time to be alive. But not once in those 4000 years had Yao ever considered that he might end like this.

Both Kun- Woo and Yao had been sending missiles to America for months now. But America was an enormous country now, and seeming impossible to defeat.

Even with the added Mongolian territory China had gained, there was no way that he could inflict the same damage America had done too North Korea and Yao.

He'd already killed Hong Kong. That was a mixed blessing. America had lost the support of Britain after that. It seemed that Britain had still been rather fond of Karou.

So Kun-Woo and Yao had battled alone.

But America was strong; losing his brother had made him ruthless; and beating Russia had made him crazy.

So he had released the demand that North Korea and China would become American states, in order for this war to end.

The two Asians wanted this nuclear holocaust over as quickly as possible, but not at the cost of their lives. So they had agreed to meet with America to discuss peace.

They'd presented their terms of surrender to America half an hour earlier. They'd agreed to surrender and give up their weapons, communism, everything- as long as they kept their independence.

America had just sat and smiled, and then left the room to discuss with his boss.

Suddenly Kun-Woo keeled of her chair and begun to writhe on the floor.

"미국을 빌어 먹을!" she screamed, before dissolving.

It took Yao a second to realise what was happening.

Their armies never did anything without direct orders. So if a tonne of nukes began to fall, the army wouldn't try to destroy any.

The entire negotiations had been a ploy to get them away from their armies.

Then China felt the sudden burning all over. It felt as if a thousand fire- ants were burrowing out of his skin.

Yao had just one thing to say to the smirking American who had re-entered on hearing Kun-Woos' scream.

"你這個混蛋!"

As Yao met his agonising end, America turned to his two companions.

"You," he said, pointing to one, "can take your sister. And you," indicating to the other, "can take chop suey over there. You seem to be picking all the commies up great."

America left the two men alone in the room. Yong-Soo began to cry.

The other man addressed him. "It's alright. The way that things are going, he'll probably be next."

* * *

Body Count: 20 (Ukraine, Estonia, Mexico, Canada, Cuba, Russia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan, Uzbekistan, Georgia, Belarus, Belgium, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, Mongolia, China, Hong Kong and North Korea)


	9. Alfred

**NYC, 2035**

Alfred was happy. But Alfred was also insane.

Alfred had taken over America. Not just the states, but the whole two continents.

And it was driving him nuts.

Alfred had taken these countries by force, and tried to make them the United States. But these were countries that didn't want to be the United States; they wanted to self- govern. But Alfred wasn't letting them go.

It didn't help that no-one in the world would help him now; since he'd proved what a sick bastard he was in the nuclear wars.

So Alfred went nuts.

There was no order in the 'States' now. The laws before had always been varied- so now there were no laws. Alfred would have compared it to the movie, 'The Purge'.

Money was also near-worthless. Introducing American minimum wage into South America had caused millions to become unemployed, meaning that less than half 'Americans' were working. The price of everything had gone down, meaning practically everything crashed.

But Alfred was insane. He didn't care. All he knew now was he was definitely the most powerful now.

He skipped across the edge of the Hudson, and casually shot a man standing on the other side of the road. Alfred's justification? 'He looked at me weird.'

Alfred reached New York Harbour, and looked out. He could see Lady Liberty out of the water. She was still beautiful in America's deranged mind. Really, she was decorated in patriotic graffiti- the leaves and stars of the Canadian and Cuban freedom fighters.

Alfred began to stare out over the Atlantic. He considered Iggy, who was still not one with the great America…

Wait, that sounded like the commie. Iggy, whom has not been liberated by America. Better.

Alfred needed to free Iggy as quickly as possible.

So he dived into the harbour.

Oh, Alfred could swim, but nine years of nuclear warfare plus pollution does not equal good swimming water.

As Alfred began to sink to the depths, he regained a small bit of sanity.

And he regretted what he had done.

And the last words Alfred spoke, gurgled at the bottom of a polluted harbour, were;

"I'm sorry, everyone."

* * *

Official Character Body Count: 11 (Ukraine, Estonia, Canada, Cuba, Russia, Belarus, Belgium, the Netherlands, China, Hong Kong and the USA)


	10. Emil

**Reykjavik, 5****th**** June 2035**

There was nothing icy about Iceland, discounting his personality.

There might have been once, but not anymore.

Emil fucking _hated_ volcanoes.

It was quite unfortunate that he essentially was one. He remembered when Japan, Chile, Romano and himself used to have those 'Volcanoes Anonymous' meetings.

But now, the volcano Eyjafjallajökull was erupting. Again.

It had grown more frequent lately, but now it was a daily occurrence.

The dust rained down every day, searing lungs and making it impossible to breathe. Most people had escaped in boats, since air travel was now impossible in Europe, and communications were scrambled.

The Icelandic had been stranded on the island for months. The last he'd heard, Egypt had made Africa a unified continent, but was struggling with insurgents, and Turkey was holding up against the unified Middle East. He hadn't seen the other Nordics for ages.

Which made what he was about to do worse.

He realised that he'd never told Norway he loved him. Ever.

Iceland wondered how he would react. Probably try to hug himself in the mirror in the morning.

He signed.

**Oslo, 6****th**** June 2035**

"_Lillebror!"_

Norway went to hug Iceland, who was standing in his hallway. He soon realised that Iceland was very flat, very cold, and very mirror-shaped.

He screamed.

"Hvers vegna gerðir þú að fara?"

* * *

Official Character Body Count: 11 (Ukraine, Estonia, Canada, Cuba, Russia, Belarus, Belgium, the Netherlands, China, Hong Kong, USA and Iceland)


End file.
